


So Yeah.. That Happened

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [5]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Nobody hurts KF, Payback, Protectiveness, Revenge, Some Humor, Superfamily, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash returns to his meeting after his and Cold's "chat" where he kind of accidentally spills what happened.  (Totally not so accidental.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Yeah.. That Happened

Flash has to admit the pictures he took of those two losers are hilarious. He's zipped back in time for another meeting on the Watchtower about rotation duty and he's already looked at the pictures and secretly laughed faster than anyone can see. Well, Superman might've caught something by the way he's looking at Flash, but ehh… Funny pictures.

When Batman drones on about safety procedures, Flash just kind of zones out. His mind wanders. At super speed, of course. He thinks about Wally. Is he okay? Maybe he should zip right over there and take a peek. Of course he realizes that he's not sure which hideout the Rogues are staying at, so that kind of goes out the window. Obviously, he could track the comm Wally has, but then he'd just feel like a stalker. Although with that thought in mind, he kinda is. Not as bad as Batman, but still.

Flash forces himself to pay a bit more attention to the meeting, but now Superman is talking and his voice is just begging him to fall asleep. He's done it before. Micro-napped without anyone ever noticing. Nap too fast for them to see. Ha!

At least, he'd normally be halfway to dreamland, but he's still a bit pissed off at the wannabe heroes that decided to go to his city and mess with his nephew. Oh that really ticks him off. Maybe he should've given them a fractured femur or something… He doesn't do vibrating a hand through someone, but he's not going to lie, he was really tempted. Like really.

He should've taken them and held them over the side of the highest skyscraper and dangled them over the edge. Then he could've “accidentally-not-so-accidentally” dropped them and waited until the last second to save them from being street pizza. Little bastards were lucky he left them off so easily.

It had been oddly pleasing to see the injuries they'd amassed from the Rogues, if the signs of prior frostbite and other tell-tale signs were any indication. Flash had never thought about a situation where the Rogues would abandon a heist to save Kid Flash and kick his attackers' butts. He wasn't a friend of the Rogues. No, they would never be friends. But the way they cared for Wally made him feel more at ease with having to leave for League missions.

“-Flash? Are you listening?” A voice jolted Flash out of his wandering thoughts. “Say what?” he startled back to reality to see several concerned gazes. Batman looked halfway between annoyed and being inquisitive.

“Are you alright, Flash,” J'onn asked with a frown. “Great guys! Just thinking about pizzas” street pizzas “and bad guys” rogues, he told them. Flash's voice must've hitched or something because they actually looked like they didn't believe the fact that he was thinking about pizzas. It wasn't that unusual…

“While you're known for daydreaming about food, I can't help but wonder if something happened when you were called away,” Superman asserted. Flash tried to wave it off and re-start the conversation, but Batman wasn't letting it go. He was vicious when it came to having to know things.

“Really, Flash, what happened? Did Wally get injured?” Shayera asked him, concerned. Flash sighed and leaned back in his chair. Taking a glance at the ceiling he could only think about what a dull ceiling it was. It would make him feel so much better if he had two hanging live piñatas to whack with a bat.

“Piñatas?” Oh. He must've said that out loud. “Yes, you did.” _Oops~_ It's not like he told them that those two dicks from last week interrupted a heist in Central City and attacked Wally. “Wait. What?”

“Was I still...” “Talking out loud? Yes,” Green Lantern tells him, eyes narrowed.

There's an overwhelming, collective silence throughout the room and everyone's eyes are trained on Flash, replaying his accidental slip-up in their heads. The sound of metal creaking in the silence echoes throughout the room as superhuman strength threatens to break the table.

“What happened?” Typical Batman straight to the point and faster to catch up than the others. The chill in his voice made Flash shiver slightly. Was it just him or did the temperature take a dip?

“KF was responding to a Rogues' heist in Central and they were getting into it when those two di- losers, Razor and Blaze muscled their way in and tried to take over the fight.” The very image still filled his veins with white hot fury.

When Green Lantern motioned him to continue, he told them how Blaze and Razor injured KF and the Rogues decided they didn't like two “wannabes” trying to muscle their way in. Very territorial, Rogues are. When he comes to mentioning Wally's injuries, he can't hold back the anger and cold fire in his voice.

There's a resounding -snap- throughout the room and Flash frowns, his anger fading to curiosity. He looks at the others and there's a crack in the freaking metal table. And _shit_. He can't tell who caused it. Everyone's eyes are dark with fury and if it were anyone else, he'd be running like a bat outta Hell.

“What happened to those two,” Diana asks and Flash wonders if she might be cursing them and silently praying to her gods for their untimely demise. Her question, though, makes him grin evilly. He even cackles like he's a mad genius with a devious plan.

“ That phone call from earlier – it was Cold. Called to let me know what happened and asked if I wanted to know where they were so we could have a little 'chat'.” Flash is grinning like crazy by this point and there's a hint of a smile in some of the other Leaguers eyes, like they know what he's going to say. “So, Cold and I paid them a nice visit after they got out of the hospital.” 

S uperman raises an eyebrow as Flash pulls out his phone and shows them pictures of the two wannabes. He makes to open his mouth and reprimand the Speedster until he steps right in front of him and puts his phone's screen right in front of him. Instead of a reprimand, a snort of laughter escapes Superman's mouth and he coughs to cover it, but it's too late. Everyone is smirking and giggling over the pictures. Even Batman has a ghost of a smile.

“What the heck, man!” Green Lantern huffs out through laughs.

Diana's face is tinted pink from her amusement. Shayera is just grinning like mad and exchanging jokes about the babies.

J'onn's tried to cover his own little smile, but Flash just grins at him.

But under the amused laughter, everyone can feel a fire burn. Furious, angry flames, licking at their emotions and begging to eat the two who dared to hurt Kid Flash. Flash and Cold might've had their “chat” with the two wannabes, but everyone knows that the next time they see the two, payback will be sweet. Batman is already considering the best way to track the two and place them under… unique stress. In other words, he's going to find them and make their lives a living Hell.

Flash can see the anger. He can practically feel it radiating off the Original Leaguers. They go back to the meeting with a bitter desire for revenge for their young Speedster. They try to keep it professional and known only to the Original members, but someone slips the information to the regular Leaguers. It doesn't surprise him one bit when he overhears Question telling Huntress that he posted Razor and Blaze's private information on a public site. Needless to say, there were quite a few heroes dropping in on two certain young adults.

Not long after, pictures of the two with wet pants popped up on the web. Flash denies having anything to do with it. It was all an accident on his part after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this ended up. I wanted it to be more humorous but still have an undertone of some seriously vexed heroes.
> 
> After all the suggestions, I've been more focused on this series than my "Comfort Me - Am I Home?" work, but I'm going to try and get back to that for those of you who've been wanting an update. Still have works that people have suggested for this series and I'm going to work on those too.  
> (My Spider-Man work is never going to be finished at this rate... I swear I have a Wally addiction. Sorry Peter!)


End file.
